Reborn Event
MOVED FROM Category:Featured Fanmade Event DUE TO BREAKING THE RULES OF CREATING CATEGORIES - The Evolution Map. Message- I'm sorry, I'm bad and Idk how to change it. I will remember this in the future. THIS PAGE IS WIP, AND IM BAD AT MAKING A WIKI This page is not finished and I’m bad At making a wiki. Sorry if it’s bad, this is my first ever one. The reborn event is the hardest event in the game because you have to beat 50 waves with only 2 people. Base health is 10000. You gain 15x the amount of cash you do in a 1v1 match per round. In this unique event, you need to survive 50 waves and all the zombies are reborn, and much harder, and there are also some new zombies, You start off with €10000 cash and there is no placement limit, the map is about the size of Western. There is 1 round event every round, Event: Double zombie health, Half zombie health, Base health decrease (1000 exactly), Base health increase (Also 1000), Tower deletion (Doesn't start happening until Wave 10) Money increase: +10% of the current money you have, Money decrease: -10% Of your money you have. By the way, all the zombies are faster And I Would like to credit tower battles: battlefront for the Lord ideas. Also, all towers have infinite range To make it possible. If you have the soulsucker and you get it again, you instead get a 1000 credit reward. There are 2 towers gained from beating the event, there is the SoulSucker, which costs £3500 To place down, it is a melee Tower Which has very short range but high attack speed and damage, the sword goes through the zombie and drains its health fast, hence why it’s called the Soulsucker, and you have a 95% chance of getting it. The second Tower which is VERY OP is the EyeBeamer, it costs $19999 to place down, if you want to know more about it then click the link, there is a 5% chance of getting it. Zombies: Reborn normal (40 health, fast) Reborn speedy ( 30 health, Very fast) Reborn slow (160 health, medium speed) Lord1 guardian (400 health, medium speed) Lord1 (3600 health, Medium-ish speed) Reborn Hiddens (100 health) Reborn mystery (100 health, Fast, Can spawn a Lord1, but only 1 on the map at a time) Reborn necromancer (4000 health, slow-ish) Lord2 guardian (2800 health, Medium-ish) Lord2 (32000 health, Slow) Reborn lava (1200 health, Medium) Lord hidden boss guardian (1400 health, Fast) Lord hidden boss (16000 health, fast-ish) Reborn mystery2 (1000 health, fast) Reborn Lightning (1600 health, FASTER THEN LIGHT!) Reborn super slow (9000 health, slow-ish) Lord3 guardian (3000 health, Superfast.) Lord 3 (60000 health, Super Fast) Lord4 guardian (20000 health, Fast) Lord4 (148k health, Fast-ish) Lord necromancer guardian (25000 health, Slow) Lord necromancer (252k health, Slow) Omega guardian (36000 health, slow) Omega void (5M health, Supe slow) Lord5 guardian (32000 health, Medium speed) Lord5 (504k health, Slow-ish) Glitched Zombie (Every glitched zombie that comes out, The health is randomised from 1 health- 40000 health, Speed: Every zombie that comes out, speed is randomised from very slow to fast.) Lord6 guardian (64000 health, slow) Lord6: (1.28M health, very slow) Planet3earth zombie (1M health, medium) Planet3earth guardian (10M health, super slow) Omega planet3earth (1B health, Omega super slow Now onto the waves. Wave 1: 4X reborn normal Wave 2: 4X Reborn speedy Wave 3: 4X Reborn normal, 4X Reborn speedy. 1X reborn slow Wave 4: 15X Reborn speedy, 5X Reborn normal Wave 5: 5X Reborn slow Wave 6: 10X Reborn normal, 10X Reborn speedy, 10X Reborn slow. Wave 7: 25X Reborn normal Wave 8: 10X Reborn slow, 2X Lord1 guardian, 1X Lord1 Wave 9: 10X Reborn hidden Wave 10: 2X Lord1 Wave 11: 50X Reborn slow Wave 12: 25X Reborn Hidden Wave 13: 10X Reborn mystery Wave 14: 100X Reborn speedy, 1X Reborn necromancer Wave 15: 5X Lord1 Wave 16: 20X Reborn mystery, 20X Reborn hidden, 50X Reborn slow, 100X Reborn normal, 2X lord1 Wave 17: 5X Lord1, 2X Reborn necromancer, 2X Lord2 guardians, 1X Lord2 Wave 18: 15X Lord1, 1X Reborn lightning Wave 19: 300X Reborn speedy, 5X Reborn Lightning Wave 20: 5X Reborn necromancer, 10X Lord1, 100X Reborn hidden, 2X Lord2 Wave 21: 10X Reborn lightning, 100X Reborn hidden, 10X Lord1 Wave 22: 100X Reborn hidden, 2x Lord2, 2X Lord hidden boss guardians, 1X Lord hidden boss Wae 23: 2X Lord hidden boss, 2X Lord2, 25X Lord1, 10X Reborn necromancer. Wave 24: 3X Lord hidden boss, 25X Reborn lava Wave 25: 30X Reborn lightning (Your amazing if you beat this wave, you are halfway!) Wave 26: 5X Lord2, 50X Reborn lava Wave 27: 50X Reborn lightning, 5X Reborn Mystery2 Wave 28: 10X Reborn super slow, 10X Lord2 Wave 29: 50X Reborn lightning, 100X Reborn lava, 50X Lord1, 5x Lord2 (Very hard wave! preparing for the lord3 takeover.) Wave 30: 10X Reborn mystery2, 75X Reborn lightning, 2X Lord3 guardian, 1X Lord3 Wave 31: 10X Lord2, 100X Reborn lava, 100X Reborn lightning, 2X Lord3 Wave 32: 25X Reborn super slow, 25X Lord hidden boss. Wave 33: 5X Lord3 Wave 34: 100X Lord1, 25x Reborn necromancer, 10X Lord2, 25X lord hidden boss, 2X Lord3, 2X Lord4 guardian, 1X Lord4 Wave 35: 1X Glitched zombie, 2X Lord4 Wave 36: 25X Lord2: 100X Reborn lightning, 250X Reborn lava, 5X Lord3 Wave 37: 2X Lord4, 100X Reborn necromancer. Wave 38: 5X Glitched zombie, 5X Lord4, 10X Lord3, 50X Lord2, 100X Reborn super slow, 150X Reborn lightning Wave 39: 1X Planet3earth zombie, 500X Reborn normal Wave 40: 10X Lord4, 25X Lord3, 100X Lord2, 100X Reborn mystery2, 500X Reborn lava, 250X Reborn lightning, 10X Glitched zombie, 100X Reborn necromancer, 2X Omega Guardian, 1X Omega void Wave 41: 25X Glitched zombie, 2X Planet3earth zombie, 1000X Reborn hiddens, 100X Lord hidden boss Wave 42: 25X Lord4, 50X Lord3, 200X Lord2, 200X Reborn mystery2, 1000X Reborn lava, 500X Reborn lightning, 20X Glitched zombie, 200X Reborn necromancer, 2X Lord5 guardian, 1X Lord5 Wave 43: 2X Lord5, 5X Omega guardian, 2X Omega void Wave 44: 1000X Reborn lightning, 2000X Reborn lava, 50X Glitched zombie, 5X Planet3earth zombie Wave 45: 5X Lord5, 50X Lord4, 100X lord3, 400X Lord2, 400X Reborn mystery2, 1000X Reborn lava, 1000X Reborn lightning, ,40X Glitched zombie, 400X Reborn necromancer, 2X Lord6 guardians, 1X Lord6 Wave 46: 10X Planet3earth zombie, 100X Glitched zombie (This is when omega planet3earth starts taking control) Wave 47: 50X Glitched zombie, 5x Lord6, 10X Lord5, 15X Planet3earth zombie Wave 48, 5X Omega void, 100X Glitched zombie, 10X Lord 6, 10X Lord5, 5X Planet3earth zombie Wave 49: 100X Glitched zombie, 2X Planet3earth guardian, 25X Planet3earth zombie Wave 50: 20X Lord6, 50X Lord5, 5X Omega void, 5X Planet3earth guardian, 30X Planet3earth zombie, 100X Lord4, 1X Reborn normal, 1000X Reborn lightning, 1000X Reborn lava, 1000X Reborn mystery2, 500X Reborn super slow, 500X Lord3, 1X Omega planet3earth Category:Fanmade Event